The Story
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Takes place after 3x22. After everything they've been through... After everything that was said between them Robin leaves Regina for Marian and Emma is there to pick up the pieces. Swan Queen Angst and Romance
1. Chapter 1 You Have Me

**I love Robin. I really do but in this story he comes off a little harsh. Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'll update soon :)**

* * *

><p>"All of these lines across my face<br>Tell you the story of who I am  
>So many stories of where I've been<br>And how I got to where I am  
>But these stories don't mean anything<br>When you've got no one to tell them to  
>It's true... I was made for you"<p>

Chapter 1 You Have Me

Tears blurred her vision, her heels clicking loudly on the steps as she rushed through the diner door. She needed to get out of there, to put distance between herself and the happy little family Emma reunited.

She needed distance from Emma.

As fate would have it she wasn't that lucky because as she approached the fence, the diner door opened and closed with a bang.

"Regina wait!"

She turned, her anger clearly hiding the hurt.

"Wait for what! To watch my happy ending get taken away from me once more? You've done enough," she all but growled those last few words.

"I didn't know Regina, if I had..."

"You still would have saved her," Regina cut her off and Emma didn't know what to say to that because she was right. She couldn't let an innocent woman die even if she knew it would ultimately ruin things for Regina.

A life was a life.

"You're the savior, you can't help it," Regina's voice was venomous and Emma had never felt so ashamed and hurt for doing this to the woman who had been trying so hard to change... To be better.

The woman who sacrificed everything to save Henry and the town from Pan's curse.

"I never meant to hurt you," Emma told her, her voice soft and desperate for Regina to understand. Her dark brown eyes soften and just when she was about to take off the cold angry mask and tear down the walls, Robin rushed out and Emma could see the anger snapping right back in place. Only this time she could see the hurt. Regina was barely holding it together all for the sake of looking strong.

"Wait, Regina don't go!" Robin cried and he was suddenly standing in front of her. Her eyes locked with his and it wasn't until she heard Marian's shaking voice calling for him did she notice his wife and son standing right behind him. Emma stood awkwardly in the background, the guilt plain on her face.

Regina swore if she hadn't changed she would have thrown fire from her hands for the amount of anger and devastation that was radiating from her very being. Anger that was fueled by hurt. Emma betrayed her and for some reason that hurt more than it did for losing Robin.

"Go back to your family thief," she spoke, her voice trembling as she fought to contain the sob from escaping her lips.

"I just need you to understand," he said and it was that moment that everyone knew he was clearly leaving her for Marian. He was breaking up with her after everything they had been through. After all that they had shared with each other. "She's my wife... My son's mother. There isn't a choice here."

A single tear escaped and he reached out, wiping it with his thumb before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He was starting to love her but now he had Marian and a second chance at his happy ending with her. He couldn't waste it.

She abruptly pulled away as if his touch had burned her. She took a step back, putting distance between them.

"I understand perfectly clear." Her voice was cold and she looked away. Her eyes were void of emotion.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because she is an evil witch!" Marian suddenly shouted from behind them, obviously not liking how close Robin seems to be with Regina. She walked up to them but Robin placed himself between them, separating them. "She would have killed me if Leah… I mean Emma hadn't rescued me from her dungeons."

Those words got Robins attention and all he saw was red. The way Emma had explained her little time traveling quest, Regina would have killed Marian. She was responsible for tearing apart his family. He whirled on her, his eyes dark and furious.

"You killed her!"

"You know of my past."

"You took my wife from me!"

"In another time yes but thanks to Miss Swan's reckless interference she's back."

"Zelena was right. You're as dark as they come. I was fool to think I could love you."

"Hey there's no need to be cruel," Emma snapped, deciding to put an end to this. She couldn't explain this sudden need to protect the once former Evil Queen. Maybe it was just being back at the enchanted forest and seeing how far Regina had fallen, how cold and emotionless the Evil Queen was compared to this Regina.

This Regina was different.

She had changed and god she looked so small in this very moment. Her eyes were bloodshot and Emma could see the hurt behind the mask of strength Regina was putting up.

"Cruel?" Robin asked. "I'm far from cruel... What she had done, is cruel."

They were gone after that and Regina turned, facing the white fence and escaping that sad green gaze.

Why wouldn't Emma just leave her alone.

"Regina..."

She didn't even hear the sheriff approaching her. She wouldn't look at her because then Emma would see the tears streaming down her face.

There was a warm hand on her shoulder and Emma was so close she could smell her perfume and the hint of forest and dirt from her trip to the past.

"Let me take you home."

Regina couldn't even answer. Her comforting touch making it all feel so real. Robin had admitted he could have loved her but as always it was ripped away from her.

Gold was right, villains don't get happy endings.

Her mother's words "love is weakness" echoed in her mind.

Robin's voice "I was a fool to think I could ever love you" followed as well and the tears wouldn't stop.

She was unlovable, too dark to be loved. There was no happy ending for her because she was a villain.

"Hey," Emma said, her voice low with concern. Regina's shoulders were trembling and Emma turned her to see the tears streaming down her face.

Regina was breaking down and tearing apart at the seams. Emma could only stare in shock for a moment. Regina was always so strong. Seeing her breaking down like this broke her heart even more than it did when she discovered who Marian was.

"You! You're going to stay the hell away from me Miss Swan! You and your self-righteous family!" Regina's voice shook through her tears and when Emma ignored her and pulled her into her embrace Regina fought it.

She struggled to get away and screamed, throwing out curses and threats but Emma didn't let go. She only tightened her grip until she felt Regina's body sagging exhaustedly against her. The silent tears had turned into heartbreaking sobs and all Emma could do was hold her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she kept whispering through tears of her own, her face buried in Regina's hair as she held the devastated woman in her arms. "I'm so sorry Regina."

Everything was a blur after that. Regina vaguely remembered Emma calming her enough to lead her to the yellow bug.

"Let me stay Regina. You shouldn't be alone."

"I've been alone all my life," she replied, her voice hoarse and damn if Emma didn't think how heartbreaking that sounded.

"You have family now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Regina wouldn't look at her nor did she say a word. She only let out an irritated sigh as she got out of the car. Emma followed her and when she left the door open Emma took that as an invitation to stay.

She slept in the guest room that night. Regina had gone straight to her room and hadn't come out since. She had laid awake that night, wondering if she should go and offer some sort of comfort but then Emma knew Regina was furious and hurt and maybe it was just better to give the former dark queen some space.

She broke her one mental rule the moment she heard Regina crying in her room on the way back from the bathroom. She stood at Regina's bedroom door, her hand clutched around the doorknob as she tried to decide whether to go in or not.

You did this, a voice deep inside told her and Emma quietly pushed open the door. It was dark except for the stream of moonlight filtering in from the window. She could see Regina's quivering form under the comforter as she lied on her side, her back to Emma. She was crying into her pillow and Emma was mentally kicking herself all over again.

"Regina," she whispered and she knew she heard her because Regina's breath hitched and the quivering stopped. The sobs stopped. She was holding them in as Emma slid into the bed. She lied next to her, facing the other woman's back as she desperately tried to pretend she hadn't just been caught crying herself to sleep.

"Hey," she said, softly reaching out and placing her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I know it hurts right now and I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. I know I hurt you Regina."

Silence. Regina didn't even acknowledge her. The sobs had turned into silent tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Regina, please look at me," Emma whispered, her voice shaking with a threatening sob of her own. The Evil Queen she had seen in the past was cold and lifeless. There was a void in her soul but there was also hurt. That Regina was fighting but now... This Regina was just broken. This Regina was breaking down and Emma had caused it. She tore away the only love Regina probably had since Daniel and turned him against her. Robin's cruel words still stung and she could only imagine how Regina must feel.

Hearing the crack of emotion in Emma's voice must have stirred something in the brunette because sheets were rustling as Regina finally turned to face the blonde savior on the other side of her bed.

Even in the dark Emma could tell the tears were there. The brokenness was there. Regina studied her through the darkness and the silence of the room and before Emma even realized what was happening Regina had crushed her lips to hers.

This was wrong. Regina was emotional and would regret it if anything were to happen between them. Emma was shocked but then she kissed back, giving into those warm soft lips and the scent of apple and cinnamon flooding her senses. She could feel the tears flowing faster on Regina's cheeks and she realized she was sobbing again. Emma pulled Regina closer, holding her against her body and just when Regina slid her tongue into her mouth Emma finally came to her senses.

She pulled away, seeing the rejection in the mayor's face and felt it in the way her body tensed up against her. Regina tried pulling her back but Emma grabbed her wrists.

"Stop!" Emma cried out as Regina struggled to get away. "I will not be a distraction. You and I are better than that."

Regina viciously pulled away. She was pissed and Emma could see it. She could feel it radiating off the other woman in waves.

"You don't know me," she told her with shaking words fueled with rage.

"You're right I don't, but I do know this isn't you," Emma fired back.

"Get out," Regina tells her, her voice a scary kind of calm where the anger is barely being contained. Emma wanted to stay. She wanted to comfort her because right now she knew Regina was really falling apart. She stood to leave and before she could walk out she turned to face Regina once more through the moonlit room.

"I know what it's like to be hurt. I know what it's like to have no one," her words shook and she could only hope Regina doesn't magically throw her out. "You have family now Regina and you have me. Even after everything that's happened since the night Henry brought me to your doorstep; you have me."

Emma slid to the floor the moment she was out in the hall and had shut the door. She buried her face in her hands with a groan, still remembering the feel of Regina's body against her own. The taste of her lips and the sweet scent of apple and cinnamon flooding her senses.

She shouldn't have let that happen.

She knew Regina was only looking for a distraction… for any kind of human contact. She was vulnerable and Emma hated herself for letting that happen. For letting herself melt into that kiss a second too long. It didn't mean anything, she knew it didn't and that was what she kept telling herself all night as she sat in that hallway.

Regina was crying again but this time she only sat on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire And Ice

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all the favorites. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Also I already have most of this story planned so hopefully there won't be anything too similar in the new episodes. Wish I would have thought about the door scene though haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Fire And Ice<p>

She was still here, asleep on the floor right outside her room. She didn't expect Emma to stay and now Regina was staring at the slumbering sheriff asleep with her back against the wall. The brokenness she had felt yesterday, the despair and hopelessness was all but gone from her face. Last night she just wanted to feel something, any kind of affection. That was why she kissed Emma and to be honest if Emma hadn't pulled away from her she knew it would have led to something more.

Now her face was a mask of calm. It was as if she never got dumped by her soulmate. It was as if Emma Swan hadn't just witness a breakdown she couldn't stop from happening… as if Regina hadn't kissed her.

No, she would pretend because that was all she could handle right now.

"You never left," she stated the moment those green eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Regina and that small smile that Emma gave her nearly made her give in. She almost pulled off that mask and let herself feel.

"No I didn't," Emma said as she stood and Regina suddenly became aware of the too silent hallway with only the two of them in it. The air started to get tense with the memories of last night and of a certain kiss.

"Um, about last night…"

"I assure you remember where the door is," Regina immediately cut her off, her voice sharp and cold and Emma just looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

Emma chuckled in disbelief. "I see what you're doing. You're pushing me away because of what happened last night. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"And what makes you think I won't just magically throw you out?"

"As if that could really keep me away Regina. I meant it when I told you weren't alone anymore, that you had me. I'm not leaving you to go through this alone."

"It won't make up for what you took from me," her voice hostile and low and damn if Emma didn't feel just a bit uneasy for a moment.

"No, nothing ever will," Emma sighed in defeat and turned for the stairs, throwing Regina completely off guard. She followed her to the kitchen, a scowl etched on her face as Emma made herself comfortable. She made coffee and when it was done she just stared at the mug Emma held out to her, her arms crossed in front of her. When she didn't take it Emma rolled her eyes and set it on the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" Her question was direct, straight to the point. She wanted answers.

"Because believe it or not, people actually care about you."

"I don't need a babysitter. We both know that's the reason you're staying. To make sure I don't regress and blow up half the town."

"No, we both know you are not that person anymore. You are not the Evil Queen that I had seen in the past because that's exactly where she is, the past. You could push us away all you want and believe that there is some kind of sick twisted motive that you had come up with in your head but in the end we're your family and we don't give up on family."

Those words hung heavily in the air, their gazes locked as if challenging the other to look away. It wasn't until the sound of Emma's cell ringing was the intense moment put to an end. Emma looked away and Regina watched the worry flicker on her face as she talked to whoever was on the other line.

"What do you mean frozen?" Emma asked, setting her own hot mug of coffee on the counter beside Regina's untouched one. "David, you're not making any sense… ok I'm on my way."

Regina had insisted on going except she was too stubborn to ride in the yellow bug with Emma and drove ahead of her. When they got to the fields where the barn where Zelena made her time portal was, they could already see a small mob of people and David trying to keep everyone back. They got out of their cars and approached the scene.

They could already see it. The barn was frozen and a trail of ice led into the forest. People were shouting. They were panicked and when they noticed Regina approaching the accusations were cruelly thrown at her.

"It was the Queen!"

"She did this! This is some kind of evil plan!"

"We oughta lock her up!"

They moved towards her and Emma roughly pushed her behind she and David except Regina could take care of herself and with a snarl, she pushed past Emma so that they were standing side by side.

"Everybody calm down!" David shouted through the angry yelling of the mob. "This wasn't Regina!"

"And what proof do you have!" A man had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He looked to be in his early forties with dark hair and stubble on his chin. His blue eyes were cold as they locked with David, challenging him to prove him wrong.

"She was with me!" Emma shouted and the man turned to her before glaring at the Queen who stood beside her. "Now stand back."

The man laughed, almost insanely and then before anyone could react he pushed past Emma and had his hands wrapped around Regina's throat. Rage surged through her and Emma saw red as she threw herself at the man. The crowd became dangerously rowdy and David held them back with one eye on Regina and the other scanning the crowd for any more threats.

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Emma yelled but she couldn't loosen his grip and Regina… God she was turning a deep red as she gasped for air, her hands clawing at his.

She didn't have a choice. She reached for her service gun and pointed.

"Hey! I said let her go!" The man froze and that one second was all Regina needed to pry his fingers from her bruising neck and throw him to the floor. If she were to look back at this moment, she'd know that she had lost control. Her eyes were flashing and she held all the poise of the Evil Queen she once was. With fire in her hand she advanced on him and he scrambled back from her like a coward.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" she snapped and then something held her back. Something or someone made her stop from throwing that fireball in between those cowardly blue eyes.

"Regina don't," Emma said softly so close to her ear and Regina realized the hand on her arm, grounding her from losing herself completely. "He isn't worth it."

The fireball went out.

"How long until you keep protecting her?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger as he glared up at Emma. "How long does she get to live after everything she's done to us! She's an evil witch that deserves to be put to death for her sins!" Emma had just about enough. She knelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She got in his face and her eyes blazed furiously.

"She's changed and if you kill her you won't be any better to what she once was. Come after her again and I won't stop her from toasting you."

"We'll see," he sneered and Emma threw him back to the ground. He stood and with the crowd, he dispersed. When it was quiet again except for a few people mingling about, Emma looked at Regina's neck. There were red welts in the shape of fingers and some of them were already starting to bruise.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered, her tone clipped as she headed towards the frozen barn. She and David exchanged glances before following her, guns drawn. The whole inside of the barn was covered in ice and snow and they looked around for anything that might give them a clue as to what happened.

"At least get it check out in the ER," Emma said, kicking at the snow covered lines of the portal.

"I was strangled, ok? I went through a clock tower, I'm sure I can handle some bruises," she sniped with a roll of her eyes and Emma swore that was where Henry got some of his attitude from in those rare moments he was being fresh.

"Hey, I found something," David spoke up. He was kneeling on the floor, his fingers brushing at pieces of glass. "Looks like whatever this was came out of this bottle and smashed it."

"It must've been a prison," Regina said, waving her hand and David stood as the pieces reconnected and Emma right away recognized the bottle.

Hook had been holding it in Rumple's vault before they had gone through the portal. She grabbed the bottle, studying it as recognition settled on her expression.

"I know where this came from. Before I opened the portal to get home this was in Rumple's vault."

"Which means that whatever or whoever was inside escaped," David concluded with a sigh because really when were they going to catch a break.

"We need to follow the trail," Regina said and Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't know what we're up against here. This bottle was locked up for a reason."

"Fine, I'll compromise," she said sarcastically, her lips forming into smug smile. "You and David go talk to Gold and I'll follow the ice trail."

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" Emma exclaimed in frustration. She didn't like the idea of Regina going alone. She was terrified that she would get hurt. Anything could happen and they had no idea if this thing was even human.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you holding my hand while you play savior." Those words stung and Emma bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. She didn't want this to turn into a full blown argument. She didn't want to risk hurting Regina even more. She's done enough.

"Fine, David and Mary Margaret can talk to Gold while we follow the ice trail."

There was disagreement from both parties but Emma was stubborn and in the end Regina found herself bitterly trekking through the half frozen grass and dirt that led into the forest.

"How's your neck?" Emma asked, breaking the heavy silence between them.

"Do you really care or are you just trying to make small talk. Either way I don't particularly care. Our focus is to find this creature." She sounded detached and that was the point. Regina had let Emma get too close. She let Robin get close and she got hurt. Her walls were back up and no one was getting through them.

"Henry's worried."

She almost caved. She almost tore off the icy shell from her heart at the mention of her son but then she stopped. The only way she would tear them down if Henry was actually beside her.

"Well I am his mother. I know it shocks you."

"Ok, fine! You're angry at me, I get it!" Emma yelled, stopping in her tracks and Regina turned to face her. By this point they had gone further into the woods and were now walking on actual snow.

"No, you don't get it!" Regina snapped suddenly, advancing on Emma until they were face to face. "You tore away my soulmate. I lost my true love so what else is there? There's nothing left for me and you managed to turn my second chance against me. He sees me as a monster. Who would love an Evil Queen? Who would love someone whose heart is as dark as night... who killed thousands in the name of revenge? Certainly not Robin and certainty not anyone that I would ever meet."

She felt the vibration before Regina did and from the feel of it she could tell it was approaching Regina from behind.

"Regina, keep your voice down," she tried quieting her but that only seemed to set the Queen off even more. That was when it came into view. It was a monster… Made of snow?

Emma didn't have the time to be shocked because it had advanced on them in two big steps and when Regina turned it roared so loud, their hair was pushed back in the wind it had caused. When it pulled away from their faces, Emma raised her gun and fired but it only seemed to make it angry. The bullets went right through, having no effect on the beast.

It raised its giant arm and before it could knock them over, white and purple beams shot out from Regina's hands. She was holding it off with magic and she wasn't sure how long she could hold it. He was strong and she shouted at Emma to run.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted back.

"You have to!" Regina cried, her energy quickly waning. "I could take care of myself. Go now!"

Emma hesitated, she couldn't just leave her. "Regina please."

"Run, get its attention. We'll go with plan B."

"You had a plan A? And wait a minute; you're using me as bait!"

"You had the chance to save yourself, now do as I say!" Regina yelled, the magic draining from her quickly and before Emma knew it Regina poofed behind it. She smirked and Emma practically growled at her as she took off running.

She could feel it gaining on her, its roar was loud as thunder and the ground shook as it ran. It was fast and before she knew it she was falling. She rolled on to her back and just as it was about to scoop her up it froze. She could see sparks and flames of fire behind it and then before she knew what was happening, it exploded. Snow was falling all around her and infront of her was Regina.

Maybe it was the shock of the snow monster or the guilt for hurting Regna but in that moment time just seemed to stand still. Regina looked so beautiful to her in this moment with snow falling all around her as she looked up at the sky, a genuine grin on her face.

"We did it," Regina said, her voice shaking Emma from her trance. She held out her hand and pulled Emma to her feet. They were so close, their hands touching but then Regina stepped away and Emma immediately missed the warmth of her hand.

"Yeah, even if you almost me got me killed," she grumbled because after all, Regina did use her as bait.

"I needed it distracted long enough to create a fireball that size, besides you're fine."

"You used me as bait!" Emma cried out in disbelief.

"Well it worked didn't?" Regina snapped.

"Fine whatever, do you think that's what came out of the bottle?"

"No," Regina said darkly, her gaze fixed on the snow below, the scattered remains blending in with the snowy ground. "It was too easy to kill otherwise Gold wouldn't have kept it in his vault."

"So there's something else out there?" Emma asked and Regina met her gaze.

"We haven't met its creator," Regina said, her voice leveled even as the fear crept up her spine. "And I have a feeling it won't be as easy to kill."


	3. Chapter 3 People Tend To Get Hurt

**Please note that I had started chapters 1 and 2 before season 4 premiered which is why some of the events on the show don't excatly match up. Things will be a little out of order. **

**Also I'm going to just briefly mention the events with Elsa because thats not really an important part for this story which is why I don't want to spend so much time on it. And there's no snow queen.**

**As for Captain Swan, in this fic Emma isn't as interested in him as she is in the show. As far as this fic goes she only kisses him like she did in the 3x22 and then by the end of this chapter you'll see what happens to thier "relationship".**

**Feel free to ask any questions. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 People Tend To Get Hurt<p>

The information Snow and David had gotten from Gold was vague as usual. He trapped a powerful sorceress and that was all that they knew. He was threaten by her powers and had used the bottle to contain her. If he knew more, and they were sure that he did, he wasn't letting on. And after a long day of searching for this mysterious sorceress, they decided to call it a day.

"You don't have to walk me to the door. I can assure you I won't do anything evil on the way there," Regina stated as she and the sheriff got out of the yellow bug and walked up to the mansion that night.

"You and I both know anything could happen from the car to the door Regina. This is Storybrooke, home of fairytale characters and evil snowmen," Emma replied with sarcasm because it was easier than admitting why she had accompanied her home. She was worried. She wanted Regina to not feel alone even if it was as little as walking her to the door.

"So you're just looking out for my safety sheriff?" Regina asked, her tone as cold as the monster they had blown up hours before. She was pushing Emma away.

"Someone has to," Emma said and Regina looked at her, surprise flickering in her eyes for just a second because no one has ever been concerned for her, and then it was gone. Her eyes, her expression became steely once more and she looked away only to notice the door slightly open. She frowned in confusion because she had definitely locked the door before she had left and Henry had been with Snow all day. There was no way it could have been him that left it open.

Catching her confused state, Emma followed her line of sight and carefully pushed open the door. "What the hell," she whispered, taking out her gun. "Stay here."

Regina didn't even argue and Emma silently stepped inside. It was dark and she took out her flashlight. From what she could see the house had been ransacked. She moved from room to room, each one just as destroyed as the next, and when she was sure the culprit wasn't here, she made her way back downstairs.

"Whoever was here, they're gone," Emma said, letting Regina in. She turned on the light and saw the anger and fear swirling in those eyes as she took in the mess of her home. Furniture was thrown and destroyed along with everything else.

"Who would do this?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous but Emma could hear the fear there. She could hear the anxiety at the knowledge of someone invading her home, destroying her things. _Who would do this?_ There was a whole town of people out there who was out for Regina's blood. If that small mob this morning was anything to go by, then they had a new problem on their hands. Yet again there was a new villain in Storybrooke, and yet again Regina was getting blamed.

"We'll get a list of suspects together. David's pulling the night shift, I'll call him to sweep the place for evidence."

"There's no need," Regina sighed in defeat, kicking at the broken furniture on the floor with her back to Emma.

"Don't you want to find out who did this?" Emma asked and Regina turned to finally look at her.

"Don't you see? Every person in this town is a suspect. Everyone thinks it was me that had frozen that barn. This is never going to end Emma because no matter how many times I save their lives, they'll always see me as one thing. I'll always be the Evil Queen to them."

"They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this," Emma fired back. "Your past is behind you and it's time for people to see that. We need to find who did this."

"And then what happens next!" Regina cried out in frustration. "All they did was ransacked my home. What are you going to do? Lock them up for a night and make them pay a fine? It won't stop them from punishing me and besides… I deserve it." Those last words were so low Emma had barely heard them but she did. Regina couldn't even look at her.

Emma could see the self-loathing. She could see how much Regina believed what everyone thought she was, what Marian had shouted at her. She believed she was a monster. She believed she deserved to be punished over and over. This had to stop. She wanted Regina to see what she saw; a hero. Someone who had changed. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore and she was no monster.

"Regina," Emma said, her voice soft as she approached the brunette and raised her chin so that she would look at her. "You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to keep proving yourself over and over everytime there's a new attack. This has to stop."

Regina simply looked at her, letting her in and Emma could see the storm of emotions inside those eyes but then Regina was pulling away from her hand and slowly, that cold front came back up. She was backing away and Emma felt like they had taken two steps back.

"Well, let me know if you come up with any suspects. I'll just be here cleaning."

"Nope, you're coming with me," Emma said, quickly stepping in front of her before she could go for the broom. Regina's glare became murderous but Emma didn't back down. "You actually think I'm leaving you here unprotected after this?" she asked, gesturing to the mess before them. "David literally had to hold back an angry mob this morning. A man nearly strangled the life out of you and then we come back to this and you expect me to just leave?"

"I have my magic, I'll be fine," she stated, her tone cool and stubborn.

"Regina please."

"No."

"You can't stay here, at least not until David sweeps the area for evidence."

"Are you actually insinuating for me to stay in a tiny loft with Snow White and her offspring. I don't think so."

"Then I'm staying."

"What part of I just want to be left alone don't you understand!" Regina snapped and before Emma could stop her she waved her hand and the whole house was exactly the way it was before. Nothing was out of place, leaving no evidence of the crime that had taken place.

"Regina, what the hell!" Emma shouted furiously because she had erased the evidence. She had erased the only possible clues as to who did this.

"Get out Swan, now!"

In that Instant Emma rounded on her. She didn't get to do this. She wasn't going to push her away. She wasn't going to give up and Emma wasn't going to let her.

"You're hurt I get that. You're angry and you have every right to be but you don't get to do this. You don't get to push away the people that care. After everything, you can't just give up."

"After everything?" Regina scoffed, shaking her head in disgust because this woman knew nothing. She didn't know what she had to survive through. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Regina..."

"No, you know what I'm done playing hero with you people. You're on your own. And don't worry about me, people tend to get hurt."

Emma didn't know what to say to that. Those last words tore at her heart. Regina was like her. No one cared enough and when they did, they got hurt. She always got hurt and Emma knew exactly where Regina was coming from.

She didn't even have the chance to say anything else. Regina waved her hand, purple smoke surrounding Emma and when it cleared she was standing in Snow's kitchen.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled under her breath just as the power went out.

* * *

><p>It's insane how quickly everything just took a turn that night. She, David, and Hook ended up finding the sorceress who had created the ice monster. Turns out she wasn't what they thought she was. The sorceress, Elsa, was a queen who couldn't control her magic and after being trapped in an ice cave with her, Emma could feel herself freezing to death.<p>

She laid on the floor and as Elsa tried to keep her awake she could only think of Regina. She shouldn't have left things the way they did. She didn't want to die with Regina being angry at her so she held on…

She held on for Regina.

She didn't know why it mattered so much. She didn't know why she cared about what Regina thinks of her. Maybe it's the guilt for ruining her relationship with Robin. Maybe after everything they've been through, Emma saw her differently. Maybe she saw her as a friend.

And as Hook held her up, the moment she was rescued it was then that she realized she had no interest in dating the man. All that mattered was making Regina happy again.

That was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4 If You Let Me

**Sorry guys. I had midterms :(**

**So I tried making the scene where Robin breaks up with Regina a little different from the show but I may have borrowed a few words. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 If You Let Me<p>

She was through crying. She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore. In fact she didn't sleep. She was up all night staring at the walls. Sleep hadn't come and when it was finally the early morning Regina got up and dressed for the day.

Emma's words are what had kept her up. They rang through her head all night. Emma cared about her and she shouldn't. She hadn't really even thought of Robin as much as she should have until he was knocking at her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms as the chilly breeze invaded her home.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said, the anger from the other night gone and replaced by guilt and heartbreak. His words that night had been fueled by anger and he never meant them. He never meant to hurt her the way he did.

She let him in and headed into the kitchen for the coffee she had been brewing. She poured them each a cup, the silence deafening as they waited for the other to speak.

"It's not true, what I said," he finally spoke, placing his mug down on the counter.

"Which part?" Regina scoffed, her voice cracking with both anger and hurt. Why was he even here? He had his wife, his perfect family so why was he even bothering to speak to her.

"All of it," he said. "I was angry; I know it still isn't an excuse. You trusted me and I hurt you. Everything I said wasn't true."

"But what we had…" Regina started to say, her eyes softening and the harsh anger that had been radiating off of her in waves were now fading. "What I thought we had…"

"Was real," he finished and she smiled that beautiful smile that made her look so young and full of hope. It was the smile of a young girl she hadn't been in so long. "Yes, it was real but Marion…" Her smile faded and he hated that he was the reason. "Marion is my wife. I made a vow and I am to honor that vow. I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel like I couldn't love you because of your past. We are much the same you and I. We both have a past that is full darkness and I of all people should have known better than to throw it back in your face. You're not that person anymore, the person who killed Marion and I understand that now."

"You've made your choice," she whispered, the tears already welling up in her eyes.

"I may be a thief but I have a code and I must follow that code, otherwise what kind of life am I living? I hope you could look into your heart and understand." He stepped up to her then, his hand caressing her cheek and she closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips brush her cheek, and then he was gone.

That was when she did cry.

* * *

><p>Emma came by later that evening and Regina didn't even bother to hide the deep hurt or the bloodshot eyes from crying all day. Emma didn't even have to ask if Robin had stopped by. It was clear on Regina's face.<p>

"He was here," she finally stated as they walked into the living room and Regina nodded, curling up on the couch and not giving a damn about how vulnerable she looked in this moment. Her gaze was fixed on the flames in the fireplace.

Emma sat beside her and she had this sudden need to pull Regina against her and hold her if only to give her some kind of comfort but she refrained from that. She didn't think Regina would want that kind of comfort from her of all people. After all, she had created this whole mess.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Regina answered, her voice not as sharp as she intended it to be. She turned to Emma and finally met her eyes. "Why are you here and not with your pirate boyfriend?"

"I ended it with him and to be honest I'm not sure anything had even really started." Regina didn't respond, in fact her gaze had gone back to the dancing flames.

"And you decided to come here of all places," she had finally said, her voice so low Emma had almost missed it.

"Crazy isn't it? That we started off hating each other and now after everything…" Emma trailed off, taking a breath and wishing Regina would look at her. She's been avoiding her gaze a lot lately and she knew it was to hide the hurt and vulnerability shining in her eyes. "I do care Regina and I know you think people who care about you get hurt but maybe… maybe your worth that risk."

"So you're saying we're friends now?"

"If you let me," Emma whispered.

Regina took in a breath as if she had just stopped herself from letting out a sob. She stayed silent, not saying a word. Somehow after all this chaos, Emma had warmed her way into Regina's heart. She tore down the walls and Regina willingly let her in. She couldn't understand why she had let this happen. Why it meant so much to her that Emma was fighting for her friendship.

Emma could see Regina was at war with herself. She could see her battling the doubts racing inside of her, so she did what she could do in that moment before Regina could back up and close herself off again.

She pulled her into her arms and held her and Regina didn't fight it.

* * *

><p>"I have something for you," Emma said after several long silent minutes. The hug had only lasted a few seconds and after they pulled away Regina's gaze was once again fixed on the fireplace. Her thoughts were far away from this place and Emma just sat there with her, silently grounding her.<p>

She finally turned to Emma, meeting her gaze after so long and raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not," Emma deadpanned but then smiled as she got up and slipped her jacket back on. "Wait here." She rushed out and it wasn't until minutes later did she come in with a basket.

"What's this?" she asked as Emma set it on the coffee table in front of her and she rummaged through the items. Red wine, chocolate, ice cream, DVDs.

"Henry made you a break up basket," Emma explained and Regina lifted the bottle of wine.

"You let our son buy wine?"

"No! Of course not, although I think he did steal it from Mary Margaret's kitchen."

"Henry made this for me?" she asked solemnly as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"He's worried Regina. He wanted to come by and bring it himself and spend time with you but you wouldn't answer his calls."

"I didn't want him to see me like this," she said, setting the wine down and scrunching her nose at the small melting ice cream carton. She waved her hand and it disappeared to the freezer.

"I know. I get it, but he doesn't. You need to talk to him. He needs to see you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Regina said softly as she looked at Emma with guilt ridden eyes. She only wanted to protect him. He shouldn't have to see her like this and she hadn't realized she was only hurting him by pushing him away. She thought shielding him from the emotional wreck she had become was best but it wasn't. He wanted to be there for her. He made her this ridiculous basket.

"You need to see him; Make sure he knows that. Call him and have breakfast with him tomorrow. I bet you two haven't done that in a long time."

She was right. Regina couldn't remember the last time they had breakfast together and her heart thumped a little faster at the thought. She's missed him so much lately.

"No, we haven't," she said. "Breakfast tomorrow sounds good except maybe you can tell him to meet you at Granny's and don't tell him I'm coming."

"He's not going to say no Regina."

She didn't answer. Instead she got up and took the basket with her.

"Uh, where are you going?" Emma asked.

"In case you haven't noticed there isn't a TV in here."

Emma followed her upstairs and was surprised when Regina led her into Henry's room. She had only been here once and hadn't noticed the small TV in Henry's room.

"Are you telling me this is the only TV in the whole house?" Emma asked as Regina set the basket down on Henry's bed.

"He won't mind if we borrow it." She said it so casually without even noticing Emma's genuine shock.

"And we're just supposed to squeeze in that little bed together?" Emma exclaimed, waving her hand at the twin sized bed.

"This was your idea!"

"Ok, you're right," Emma said, not wanting to argue and so she settled on the bed. Regina pulled out the stack of DVDs. Emma had no idea what Henry threw in there so she watched as Regina looked through them, frustration suddenly marring her features.

"Forget this, I'm going to bed," she snapped, dropping the movies and before she could step away, Emma was up and taking her wrist.

"Wait, it can't be that bad," she said and Regina grabbed the movies from the bed and shoved them in Emma's hands.

"I'm not watching these."

"Scream, Insidious 2, Paranormal Activity… Where did he even get these?" Emma asked, feigning to be clueless about who these belonged to. Henry definitely swiped these from her room, thinking that horror movies would get his mother's mind off of Robin. Regina wasn't having it.

"Enough, I know they're yours," Regina said and Emma smirked.

"You have to watch them with me."

"No."

"You're scared."

"No."

"Regina, people feared you and you're scared!"

"Fine, we'll watch scream," Regina huffed, crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Nah, not scary enough. We'll see insidious," Emma said, dropping the rest of the movies in the basket and going over to the TV.

"Can't we see one of Henry's superhero movies?" Regina asked as she slipped off her heels and settled on the bed. She rearranged the pillows and leaned back to get comfortable.

"Nope, it wasn't in the break up basket," Emma said as she put on the movie and got in beside Regina.

"Would you stop calling it that?" she asked exasperated as she summoned two glasses and poured them each some wine. Emma pulled one of the smaller folded blankets up over them.

"What? You mean the _break up_ basket Henry made for you?" Emma teased with a grin and Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on, its sweet."

"Yeah, I know," Regina grumbled, downing her wine and heading for the chocolate. "Start the movie already."

* * *

><p>At first Regina hid how much this movie was freaking her out but then as it progressed she didn't even bother hiding it anymore. She was sitting up, hugging a pillow to her chest and half covering her eyes with it. She couldn't understand how Emma enjoyed movies like this. She never watched TV unless Henry wanted to watch something with her and it was never anything like this, that's for sure.<p>

Although, it did keep her mind off Robin and the visit he paid her today. For now, she could forget about the heartbreak.

Right now she could focus on the woman that was laughing at her terror.

"Emma!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's just after all that we had seen; this is what really terrifies you? I think you're more scared of this then when we had to fight that snow monster."

"That snow monster was nothing compared to these creatures," Regina stated, gesturing to the screen.

"Yes, but it's also just a movie. It's not real. The snow man however was and we could've died."

"But we didn't. Could we watch this?" Regina was getting irritated and Emma didn't want to push her limits so she stopped and they watched in silence for a while.

"Is it working?" Emma whispered, breaking their sudden silence between them. She was talking about Robin. Regina didn't answer right away, her gaze fixed on the screen. She swallowed heavily and Emma turned away, thinking she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Yeah," Regina whispered seconds later. "I think so."


	5. Chapter 5 Things Are Different Now

Chapter 5 Things Are Different Now

Regina woke up alone in Henry's room the next morning. She must have fallen asleep. A blanket had been draped over her and she noticed the mess from the "break up" basket had been cleaned up. Emma was nowhere around so she got up and as she passed Henry's bathroom she heard the sound of the sink running.

Emma was still here.

Did she fall asleep in the same bed? Regina had no idea. She hoped she didn't but for some reason the thought of sleeping beside Emma made her feel all tingly inside.

At that moment the door opened and Regina's expression went from bemusement to a mask of calm. In fact she couldn't help the small smirk from gracing her lips as Emma stepped out.

"Regina," Emma stated, startled to see her standing right outside the door.

"You're still here."

"Yeah, I crashed in the guest room. I was too sleepy to drive home. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Well that answers that question. Emma did not sleep in the same bed as her.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm going to take a shower first and then we could head to Granny's. Do you mind starting some coffee?"

"Can't we just get some at Granny's," Emma whined, not in the mood to make it.

"Oh now that I want coffee, you aren't willing to make it?" she asked, half serious and half teasing her. She was in a rare mood this morning. Maybe it was because of the company last night and plus she was still reeling from the fact that Emma had stayed.

"I'm not your barista. Should have taken the first offer," Emma pointed out. "Besides we have to meet Henry. He just texted me that he's at the diner already."

"He's already at the diner! Why didn't you wake me?" Regina exclaimed in annoyance and the reason Emma had suddenly felt so silly. Regina had looked so peaceful and adorable. She didn't want to wake her.

"I wanted to let you sleep," she said and Regina huffed in annoyance. She normally didn't use magic for such trivial things but she didn't want to keep Henry waiting. With a wave of her hand she was dressed and ready to go.

"Woh," Emma whispered, still not use to the quickness of Regina's magic sometimes. "You know, he wouldn't have minded waiting a little longer."

"I would have minded," she answered, grabbing Emma's hand and they were suddenly standing outside of Granny's. Emma rushed up the steps and before she opened the door it was then that she realized Regina wasn't behind her. She turned to see her staring at the door, her eyes suddenly void and it was as if she was looking at a version of the Regina she used to know. The one she had first met upon coming to Storybrooke. She masked her emotions, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Regina," she said softly, going over to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Emma's voice seemed to snap her out of her dark trance and her eyes soften with doubt and worry.

"He's probably angry at me. I pushed him away." She was afraid of being rejected and Emma could see it.

"He's not angry. He was just hurt and confused."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"He will," Emma reassured her and then, "He's worried."

"He is?" Regina's eyes lit up and Emma could see the hope of a mother longing for her son. Emma could always tell what she was feeling through those dark brown orbs. Her eyes were where she expressed her most intimate emotions. Emma could always see right through her even back in the day when they had been enemies.

"Yes," Emma smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "It'll be ok."

"Ok," she whispered, taking a deep breath and walking through that door. The moment they were inside Regina pulled her hand away and Emma immediately missed the contact.

Henry was already seated at a booth with a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Go ahead, I'll order our food," Emma said and Regina swallowed nervously. She couldn't even move and so Emma nudge her ahead gently and she suddenly found herself going over to her son. She sat across from him and he looked surprised to see her and she could also see the relief flashing across his face.

Was he really that worried for her?

"You never answered my calls," he said, the hurt clear in his voice.

"I needed time," she said softly. "You didn't deserve to see me… I didn't want you to see me so…"

"Heartbroken?" Henry asked and her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, but she held them in. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't let him see the deep sadness that seemed to follow her like a dark cloud.

"You didn't have to shut me out. I want to be here for you. You're my mom and I'm not giving up on you."

"Henry," she whispered and he stood. She thought he was going to walk away and she felt her heart breaking even more. She could feel the self-loathing and deep guilt for wronging him yet again and then he was suddenly sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. She held him after a moment of shock, not caring who was watching. Right now all that mattered was him.

"I Love you mom and I won't ever give up on you. Just remember that, please," he whispered, pleading with her and they pulled away. He looked at her and she couldn't help but notice how grown up he looked. He wasn't that same 10 year old boy that had pulled away from her. They had come so far and she knew she could trust him not to hurt her again just like he trusted her not to hurt him.

He smiled at her and her heart warmed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked and was relieved to see her relax. Her posture wasn't so tensed anymore.

"I wasn't sure you'd want me to join you and Emma," she said and he looked at her as if that was the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

"Of course I'd want you to be here," he said. "I can't remember the last time we did this." She smiled sadly at this because she couldn't remember either; and whenever they had eaten together before the curse had broken, it was always so tensed between them.

Emma took that moment to approach them and she sat across from them in the booth.

"Hey kid, I ordered you some chocolate chip pancakes."

"Awesome, thanks," he said happily. "You got mom apple, right?"

"Apple huh?" Emma asked, looking at Regina curiously. "I should've known considering your obsession with all things apple. I told Ruby to give you your usual."

"Good choice Swan. You may live, and it's not an obsession," she stated those last words with a playful glare. Henry lifted an eyebrow at them, his expression looking so much like Regina in that moment. He found their good mood towards each other odd, especially after all that had gone on with the whole Robin and Marian situation.

He watched them as they chatted easily with each other, often exchanging some light banter back and forth.

This was weird.

He's never seen them get along so easily and when they did, the air was always filled with a deep kind of edginess between them. Now though, as he watched them, it was as if they were longtime friends.

"Are you two ok?" he asked after Ruby had brought them their orders.

"Of course Henry," Regina replied as Emma dug into her own chocolate chip pancakes. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just you two don't normally get along," he stated carefully, not wanting to spoil whatever was happening because to be honest, the idea of both of his mothers getting along was the best thing that could happen.

Emma stopped eating at that moment, her gaze fixed on Henry as if she were considering his words and then she looked at Regina. Some kind of understanding passed between them. An understanding that this was what was best for their son. Them getting along was what he needed, but then Emma was suddenly looking at her as if she was really seeing her for the first time. As if she were just seeing Regina and not the mayor, or the mother, or even the Evil Queen. Just Regina.

"Things are different now," the younger woman stated, green eyes never leaving brown.

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean what you said to Henry?" Regina asked as they walked back to the mansion after breakfast. Henry had taken off to the stables to meet David to continue his riding lessons. "You really think things are different between us?" She chose her words carefully, afraid of what Emma would think of her for even asking in the first place.<p>

"Well, yeah. We're friends right."

"That's right," Regina whispered, still not able to believe it. It was only a couple of days ago that she hated the blonde. It was just a while ago that they were at each other's throats. She had blamed Emma for ruining her life.

Now things were different, just like Emma had said.

They were quiet for a while after that. Regina was mulling over the past events in her head and that had led to Robin. The conversation from last night played over and over in her mind and then Emma had held her even when they were far from friends.

"You're thinking about Robin, aren't you?" Emma asked, her tone solemn and her eyes full of concern. She took Regina's silence as a yes. She took in the way Regina couldn't look at her and the way she seemed to be holding back on her emotions. She was shutting herself away from Emma. "It's ok you know, to talk about him. I know it hurts."

"He chose her," Regina said, still unable to meet Emma's gaze. "He apologized and said that what we had was real, but he still chose her. He chose her out of honor. Daniel told me to love again and I did, and I got hurt like I always do."

"Hey, wait," Emma said, stopping them in their tracks and facing Regina. She reached out, tilting Regina's chin so that she would look at her. "You're going to find love Regina. It's out there and maybe Robin just wasn't it."

"He was my soulmate, Emma," Regina whispered.

"Says who?" Emma asked and Regina looked away. A torrent of emotions flashed across her face until that mask went up and Emma couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"It's a long story," she said, her gaze fixed on some point straight ahead passed Emma. She walked passed her and the blonde rushed to keep up.

"Story? What are you talking about?" Emma asked and when Regina wouldn't slow down she grabbed her arm. "Regina! Stop."

Regina sighed and Emma planted herself in front of her.

"Talk to me, please. Stop trying to push me away."

"You don't understand," Regina's voice trembled and the unemotional mask crumbled and Emma could see the doubt and the deep hurt for this whole messy situation.

"What don't I understand? Don't shut me out Regina," Emma urged her, taking both of Regina's hands in hers.

"I can't tell you here," she said, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "Not out in the open."

"Ok," Emma agreed, accepting that for now.

When they made it back to the mansion Regina picked up the mail from the floor by the front door and led Emma into her study. She dropped the envelopes on her desk without a second thought before joining Emma on the couch.

Regina had been quiet the rest of the way back. She was mulling over her story of Tink and pixie dust and soulmates. She wasn't sure how to start talking and then Emma was suddenly reassuring her.

"Take your time," she said. "You don't even have to tell me today if you don't want to. You can wait until you're ready."

No, she needed to tell her. She _wanted_ Emma to know.

"It was a long time ago," she started. "I was young, about 17. It was after I married the King. My life was over when it hadn't even begun. I was so angry and heartbroken. I was in a dark place and I was alone."

Emma knew she was forced to marry her grandfather at such a young age. She knew Regina was only 17, a child becoming a mother. She was a child Queen and yet, hearing it never made it easier.

"One night, Snow and the King were away as usual. I was in my bed chamber on the balcony and the rail gave out. I fell but before I could hit the ground I was suddenly flying. Tinker Bell saved me with her pixie dust. We sort of became friends after that.

"She wanted me to find love again and so her pixie dust led me to the man she said I was destined to be with. It led me to a tavern, to a man with a lion tattoo. I never did see his face. I hadn't even known it was Robin until Zelena cursed us back to Storybrooke."

"So you didn't go in," Emma stated sadly.

"No," Regina replied. "I panicked. The thought of not having my anger, the thought of being happy without Daniel terrified me. I opened the door, I froze, and I ran. Besides, what kind of life would we have if I had met him that night? I was already the Queen and a love affair could have certainly led to our deaths."

"We need to speak to Tinker Bell," Emma suddenly said, taking in everything she had just heard.

"Why?" Regina asked, startled at the idea. What can that fairy possibly do to fix this?

"Robin can't be it. He can't be the only love out there for you."

"But he was my soulmate, Emma," Regina exasperated, clearly annoyed. Had she even listened to the story?

"But he can't be it!"

"How would you even know that?" Regina snapped.

"Because it just can't!" Emma declared stubbornly. "We can't just have one or two loves. We grow and sometimes people grow into different directions. Sometimes you're with someone in the right time of your life and sometimes you grow out of love. That's how life works. There has to be someone out there even if it isn't your soul mate."

"You really believe that?" Regina breathed.

"Yes," Emma told her, her eyes pleading for her to understand. "Which is why we need to talk to Tinker Bell about this whole soulmate and destiny thing."

This whole thing got Regina feeling uneasy and off balanced. She needed to do something with her hands and so she got up, aware of Emma's eyes following her as she sat at her desk and reached for the mail. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tinker Bell. She was just afraid of what the fairy had to say.

"But if you don't want to, I understand," Emma said, deciding to back off because she could see how off balanced the brunette suddenly became.

Regina barely even heard her. Her gaze was suddenly fixed on the light cream colored envelope with no address. It only read her first name, neatly handwritten in the center. Whoever had sent this had personally dropped this off somehow. It had to be from the same idiot that ransacked her home, and God she should have let Emma investigated for evidence.

"Regina?" Emma's concerned voice shook her from her trance.

"Um, yeah we could talk to her," her voice shook terribly as she shoved the unopened letter into a drawer. It was probably nothing anyway so she didn't show it to Emma. She didn't want to worry her.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Story Just Isn't Finished

**I do love Outlaw Queen and I don't mean to be so harsh towards it but this story is simply going in a direction away from that relationship so I apologize again. I do love Robin though and he might be making a few appearances, but good appearances though. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Your Story Just Isn't Finished Yet<p>

The next morning Emma and Regina both met up with Tinker Bell at the covenant. They told her of the break up with Robin and if it were possible for Regina to have more than one true love. They wanted to know if there was the possibility of Regina finding love again. The fairy's answer wasn't what they expected.

"What do you mean my destiny with Robin no longer exists?" Regina asked Tink, her heart feeling as if it had skipped a beat at the thought that she and Robin had been doomed from the start.

"Regina, your destiny changed the moment you walked away from that tavern and chose darkness over love. There's a time and a moment for everything to happen and it was that moment where you and Robin were supposed to meet, but you didn't. You walked away from the life you could've had and your destiny changed its course."

"So that's it. I'll just be alone for the rest of my life?"

"No Regina," Tink said earnestly, trying to get her to understand. "Robin's destiny changed and rematch him to Marian. And just like him, there is someone out there for you too and you _will _find each other."

"You see Regina," Emma said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and Regina couldn't help but notice how much Emma has been touching her lately. Touches of comfort that she had found soothing. "Just like I said. Robin just wasn't it."

Regina swallowed the sudden lump in her throat because she thought Robin was everything. She thought they could be happy and yet destiny took a sharp turn on her once again.

"Yes," she replied, not wanting them to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I just… I need to go." She left the room and walked outside into the crisp morning air.

She needed time to think.

She couldn't help but wonder if things would have worked out if Marian hadn't come back. If destiny had indeed rerouted itself then how long would it be before they had broken it off. She was so confused and so hurt, and knowing that she had gave up a future with the man she loved all those years ago, did things to her very soul. It made her feel like her heart was shattering and she would have almost broke down right there if Emma hadn't run after her.

"Hey, Regina are you ok?" she asked worriedly, not liking how pale Regina's complexion suddenly became.

"Hearing that I gave him up long before you ruined it…" she trailed off, folding her arms across her chest and looking away for a moment before meeting Emma's green eyes. "It wouldn't have last with or without Marian. I gave up my chance with him the moment I ran."

"This isn't over, ok?" Emma said, trying to reassure her. "Tinker Bell said your destiny rerouted. You know what this means? There's still love for you. Maybe your story just isn't finished yet."

"Yes, but we're not from here Emma," Regina suddenly snapped, her expression suddenly hostile. The hope Emma had was making her feel sick. Her relationship with Robin ended long before Emma interfered and she couldn't even think about falling in love all over again. Not when she was still so heartbroken. "The person I'm meant to be with might not even be in Storybrooke, besides I'm through with following destiny's path."

"So you're just giving up?"

"You said you would help me and you did. We got our answer so now I'd appreciate it Miss Swan if would just leave me alone," she said before disappearing in purple smoke.

* * *

><p>Regina appeared in the foyer of the mansion.<p>

She needed time to think. To let it all sink in. Robin was no longer her soulmate. He was Marian's and God did that hurt. She loved him but he wasn't hers. She had given him up long ago when darkness and revenge was all she wanted.

She missed him.

His things were still lying around the house and she grabbed a cardboard box from the garage and went around the house throwing in everything that was his or reminded her of him. Everything he touched went in the box. Even the sheets from her bed that they had spent the last few hours on making love before everything had gone to hell in that diner. The last thing she grabbed was his dark red scarf that she loved so much.

That was when she finally slowed down.

He had insisted it looked better on her and so she found herself wearing it a few times. She could remember how it felt to have his scent around her. To know she was loved and safe with him.

Her grip tightened around the fabric and she decided this needed to be done. She couldn't hang on to any keepsakes. The scarf went in. She had planned to burn it. To be rid of the contents inside but she couldn't do it and instead she found herself throwing the box in the closet.

It was then that she noticed it as she walked into the foyer. The mail she had ignored when she came home was sitting on the floor by the door. It was another letter and she picked it up with shaking hands.

It was the same as the first one, listing the sick disgusting things the sender wanted to do to her for the sake of revenge.

Fear crept up her spine and she shivered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. This person who had wrote these sick things had been in her house, had touched her things.

She rushed into her study and grabbed the other.

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Emma or she should she track down this person alone.

She opted for the latter. She didn't want to include Emma after everything that had happened with Robin. She took the letters and poofed away to her vault where she made a locater spell.

It led her to the abandoned farmhouse that Zelena had used as a hideout. Regina couldn't help but think how much of an idiot this person could be to use this house as a hideout. This was too easy.

She walked up to the porch and quietly pushed open the corroding door and before she could go in, a hand was suddenly on her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma whispered angrily and Regina could only look at her in shock. How did she know she was here?

"I…" Regina whispered when suddenly they heard a noise coming from inside one of the rooms.

"Shh," Emma shushed her, taking out her service gun and moving infront of her. A ball of fire appeared in Regina's hand as she followed the sheriff inside. They moved towards one of the doors, expecting to find someone inside. Regina wanted to see the idiot who has been harassing her and make them pay. However, it was just a window shutter swaying in the wind and banging against the wall. So much for that. Regina extinguished her ball of fire with a frustrated growl and Emma put her gun away.

"Why are we here?" she asked, instantly turning to face Regina.

"I think the question here is why were you following me!" Regina snapped, her grip tightening on the letter.

"I saw you following that while I was on my way to go see you," Emma explained, pointing to the paper in Regina's fist. "What is that? What's going on Regina?"

"I cast a locator spell on it," she replied, her edgy tone simmering as she confessed. She couldn't keep hiding this anyway.

"A locator spell for what."

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work and you might as well just read this for yourself." She handed the letter to Emma and she took it with a questioning look. She opened it, her stomach suddenly filling with dread as she read the first line.

_My dearest Queen,_

_Now that you've had your heart broken by that imbecile of a thief, you now know the exact pain you had inflicted upon me. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you and the way you had played with my poor beating heart. I loved you since I first saw you. The day you first moved into King Leopold's castle. _

_But then that was the problem. _

_You never really saw me or my love for you. Even after you became the Evil Queen, you toyed with my heart. You casted me aside, and now that you've been thrown away by the man that had claimed your heart, I could now make myself known. You deserve so much worse than Robin Hoods betrayal. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to enact my very own revenge._

_Keep your eyes open my Queen. _

_Be sure to look around every corner. _

_But mostly, be ready, because when I come for you I will be the one who won't be showing any mercy._

"What the hell?" Emma asked, disgusted. She turned it over and back, looking at the writing. It wasn't signed.

"There's more," Regina said and Emma looked at her as she pulled out the second letter from her coat pocket.

This one was worse.

_My beautiful Queen,_

_What a waste would it be to take your life and not admire the beauty that I was cursed to fall in love with. No. Your suffering will be slow. I will do to you what I've always imagined in the late hours of the night. _

_Did you know I used to stand outside your chamber doors at night and listen to the King take what wasn't his? I bet you didn't even know that I was hidden in the shadows one night and I watched as he violated your beautiful body against your will. I watched you cry and I watched the blood trickling down your thighs. _

_Oh how I wished it was me above you. How I wished I was the one to touch you like the King did every night. I imagined you wouldn't cry like you did with him. I know you'd like it. I know I'd make you scream and beg for it like the little whore that you are._

_Soon it won't just be a fantasy._

_Soon you will be mine, my love._

"What the fuck!" Emma yelled, raising her hand to her forehead as she processed the sick words that will be forever engrained into her memory. She combed her fingers in her hair, not knowing how to deal with what she just read. She turned, kicking the door and it swung, slamming shut. Regina didn't even flinch at the noise or Emma's anger that was radiating off of her in waves.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, seething, the letters crumbling in her suddenly clenched fists.

"I didn't want to worry you," Regina explained and Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"I could've helped you. Regina, what if he had been in here and you were alone?"

"He wasn't and I could take care of myself."

"I know you could, but I could've _been_ with you. Besides, he knows you from your past. He knows you have magic and he wouldn't be making threats like this unless he's figured out how to dodge your fireballs. I mean do you have any idea who he could be?"

"No," she replied. "From the letters, he's known me since before I became the Evil Queen. I've made many enemies since then. He could be anyone from a servant in my palace to a citizen in Storybrooke."

"He had to be the one who ransacked your house."

"I was thinking the same," Regina agreed, looking around for the first time. It didn't look like anyone lived here since Zelena. Why did the locator spell lead her here?

"Come on," Emma said, shoving the letters into her pocket. "We need to get out of here. We need to get to the station."

* * *

><p>"And you're certain you have no idea who could have sent these?" David asked, looking at the letters in his hands. He was sitting at his desk at the sheriff's station with Emma pacing infront of him. Regina stood to the side, her arms crossed infront of her.<p>

"I told you," she replied, her voice hoarse with a sudden bone deep exhaustion. The events of the day had finally caught up with her. "I have too many enemies to be certain of a possible suspect."

"You're right," he sighed. "Its gonna take days to make up a list of suspects, not to mention months of interviewing the entire town."

"David!" Emma snapped, her eyes hostile.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands. "How about I go check out the old farmhouse. I can do a more in-depth search." He knew Emma didn't feel comfortable enough to let Regina out of her sight right now and neither of them wanted to drag the brunette back to that farmhouse.

"Ok, call me if you find anything," she said, her defenses going down and as he collected his things and left, Emma turned to Regina.

"You do know I can't let you stay alone tonight."

"I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter."

"At least let me keep watch outside," Emma pushed and Regina knew she wasn't going to give up.

"There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?" she asked and Emma shook her head.

"We're in this together. I don't care what you say. This sick fuck isn't getting anywhere near you."

"My, what vulgar language sheriff," Regina smirked making Emma scoff because this guy had no idea who he was messing with.

"My vulgar language will be nothing compared to when I get my hands on him."


End file.
